


Velvet touch

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Ororo has a nice plan to keep Logan on edge.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Series: Maritombola 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 12
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Velvet touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wild crossposting returns xD
> 
> Written for:  
> -Lande di Fandom's Maritombola, prompt: 9, velvet  
> -Banned Together Bingo, prompt: free space, arouses lust  
> 

Logan was already breathing heavily, his hairy chest rising and falling, shaking every time his breath faltered.

Ororo had tied his wrists above his head, forcing him to stand on tiptoes as he hung from the ceiling. She had also blindfolded him, making his other senses sharper than usual.

Logan could hear the clicking of her stilettos on the wooden floor as she circled him like a panther, her calm heartbeat and breathing. He could smell her fresh scent of wind, the strong smell of leather and the fragrance of the plants around them. He could feel her body heat when she passed closer to him, always followed by a soft caress of her velvet gloves or a sharp pain from her crop.

She was taking her sweet time keeping him on edge, unable to predict her next move but eager for it nonetheless.

He whimpered when his ass was hit, his buttock tingling for a few seconds while he started breathing again. He was covered in sweat, for the effort of keeping that uncomfortable position and for the treatment he was receiving from his mistress.

He let out a shaky sigh when her gloved hand massaged the place she had just hit, feeling her lean closer to him, her breath tickling his ear.

"You're such a wonderful sight, my pet," she whispered.

Logan shivered in pleasure, feeling a warm sensation spread from his stomach at that praise.

"Thank you, mistress."

He felt her wrap her arms around him, caressing his chest with both her hands and therefore with the crop too. He couldn't help but moan as she pressed herself against his back and made him feel her velvet dress rub against him.

Ororo hummed approvingly in his ear, sliding her free hand down to his crotch and playing with his pubic hair.

"I see you're enjoying this as much as I am. Good," she said before teasing his erection with the tip of her finger.

Logan shivered and held his breath, unable to answer. He was completely at her mercy, he had given himself to her completely and he couldn't be happier about it.

He gasped and tensed when Ororo slapped one of his hard nipples with her crop. He felt her chuckle reverberate on his back.

"You're so sensitive. I wonder..."

She left him hanging with the possibilities opened by those words, stepping back from him to resume her slow circling.

Logan couldn't be more on edge than that; all of his hairs were standing in anticipation, his breathing became irregular, made of gasps and shaky sighs, his whole body trembling in tension, his dick so hard it was almost painful.

He yelped when Ororo struck his balls with her crop, then he moaned when she made it slide on his length all the way to his tip.

He started shaking when his mistress grabbed his dick and moved her gloved hand on it, unable to control his voice; he had been teased since that moment, all the pleasure and pain contributing to raise his frustration. He started thrusting his hips towards that skilful soft hand, his whole body tensing in preparation of a shattering orgasm that did not come. He roared as his hips uselessly thrust in the air, drops of pre-cum falling on the floor.

"Easy, my pet," Ororo said in amusement. "We're not done yet."

Logan felt her move behind him and unhook his cuffs from their support on the ceiling. He immediately fell on his knees, panting.

Ororo walked back in front of him, gently grabbing his chin and resting the tip of her thumb on his lower lip as she made him raise his head towards her.

"Such a wonderful sight, indeed." She purred.

He heard the rustle of her velvet dress as she pulled it up, then he smelled the scent of her arousal as she stepped closer to him.

He didn't need to be told to know what to do; he straightened his back and rested one of his hands on her thigh, leaning forward with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out.

He sighed in pleasure when her taste filled his mouth, shivering at the feeling of her hand grabbing his hair. He let her guide him, licking and sucking on her clit, moving down her folds to her twitching hole, pushing his tongue inside her to twirl it around, his nose sunk into her white pubes.

Logan heard her sigh and gasp and moan, he smelled her arousal grow, he felt her juices fill his mouth and spill down his chin, he felt her shiver and clench around his tongue. In that moment he completely forgot about himself, too focused on the much more important task of giving her pleasure.

He was barely breathing, his face pressed between his mistress's legs, his mouth moving from her hole to her clit and back again and again, following her wishes as she pulled on his hair.

Since he couldn't caress her thighs, he moved his hands between her legs and groped her ass, keeping her as close as possible to him.

He could tell she was close, he could smell and taste it, he could feel it in the way she shook and tensed under his touch, he could hear it in her moans and gasps. He intensified his efforts to give her everything, and he was rewarded by the sweet sound of her screaming his name as she came.

He gently lapped at her folds as the last shivers of Ororo's orgasm coursed through her.

He let go of her when she lightly pulled his hair, bending his head backwards as if he could see her through his blindfold; he didn't need to to know how gorgeous she looked after an orgasm, her peaceful expression, her parted lips, her soft gaze, everything was burned permanently in his mind. He smiled.

He leaned into her touch as she caressed his hair, moving down to his cheek. He felt her kneel in front of him, pressing her legs against his, almost straddling him.

She slid her hand down his chest, while the other slid up his thigh, leaning towards him to kiss and nibble at his neck.

Logan immediately gasped and shivered, all the pent-up arousal coming back at full force in his mind. He grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and Ororo moved his arms around her neck to let him get a better hold on her.

She teased one of his nipples with her gloved hand, rubbing the velvet against it, circling it, sometimes lightly slapping or pinching it. Her other hand moved to his rock-hard dick, slowly and carefully caressing it, gently squeezing it, rubbing its tip with her thumb.

Logan's moans got louder as his orgasm built up again inside him, his hips thrusting towards that soft touch on their own, his arms hugging her shoulders tight.

He threw his head back and screamed her name when he came, his whole body shaking, then tensing and lastly getting limp; if he hadn't had his arms around his mistress he would have collapsed to the ground.

Ororo carefully made him lay down, freeing him from his cuffs and blindfold before caressing his cheek with her clean glove.

"I love you, 'Ro." Logan panted, leaning into her touch with a tired smile.

"I love you too, Logan." She smiled back.


End file.
